fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Natsu's Formation
Team Natsu's Formation is an event that takes place during the Daybreak arc. Prologue While shopping in Hargeon Town, Lucy purchases the Gate of the Canis Minor Key for a price of 19,000 (originally 20,000 before a small discount).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 Days later, shortly after joining Fairy Tail, Lucy searches for a new place to live and eventually finds an apartment near the shopping center of Magnolia Town, with a monthly rent of 70,000 , and moves in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 After taking a bath, she finds Natsu and Happy in her room, surprising and angering her. However, after she changes into new clothes, she decides to make them both tea and requests that they drink some before leaving, if they have nothing else to do with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 3-6 Natsu suddenly asks to see all of Lucy’s Celestial Spirits but she refuses to, saying that summoning all 6 of her Spirits will drain her of a lot of Magic Power. Lucy then begins explaining to them about the Silver and Gold Keys used to summon different spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 7 She then realizes that she still hasn't made a contract with Nikora, a Silver Key Celestial Spirit. Lucy retrieves the Nikora’s key and summons him in front of Natsu and Happy. She begins fawning over him before going forth to making the contract, in which all she does is ask which days she can summon Nikora. The contract is quickly finished and Lucy says that making a contract is like making a promise, and that it’s why she never breaks promises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-12 She then decides to name Nikora, eventually coming up with "Plue."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 12 Team Formation After being contracted, Plue suddenly does various unusual motions with his body that Lucy cannot figure out. However, Natsu can. Natsu starts talking to Plue about Lucy’s strengths and decides that she is weird, but a good person nonetheless. He finally exclaims that he agrees with Plue’s unspoken idea and suggests to Lucy and Happy that they form a new team together. Happy quickly understands what Natsu is saying and explains to Lucy that in guilds, people who form teams usually form one with people they easily get along with, and that usually it makes difficult quests much easier for some. Lucy cheerfully agrees with the idea and thus, Team Natsu is formed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 13-16 Aftermath Natsu quickly suggests that they go complete a job and pulls out a Job Request flyer, one that asks to retrieve a book from Everlue's mansion, with a reward of 200,000 . Lucy then looks at the extra information and discovers that the owner of the mansion is a perverted womanizer who is seeking blonde-haired maids; in other words. Natsu says that they should make Lucy into a maid since she’s blonde and Lucy is shocked that they tricked her into the Job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 16-18 Still, this does not stop them from going forth to complete their Job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 At the Fairy Tail guild, Team Shadow Gear notices that the Everlue job was taken and learn that Natsu took it for himself and Lucy. Makarov says that it was best that Levy’s team didn’t take it because the reward, from what he recently learned, was raised ten times higher to 2 million .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 References Navigation